Undecided
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: As each of the Eevee family evolves, they individually wonder: what element will they become? One Chapter per evolution. Currently undergoing editing.
1. Chapter 1 Glaceon of Ice

I am one of ice. Of blizzards, of hail, and of snowstorms.

And of the unrelenting cold.

Many of my brethren live far away from this frigid, white landscape, seemingly lifeless.

So why would I choose such a place to call home?

In truth, I wished I had a choice.

If I did, I would have chosen this anyway, since I love the cold, but that is not why. My choosing to train near icy rocks in an unforgiving land sealed my fate. My family had begged me to stay away, that this place warps and transforms those of our kind, but their warnings fell on deaf ears.

There came a time when I evolved.

I had never considered the consequences of playing here; I simply thought I would evolve by evolution stone, or by the time of day. I was horribly wrong.

One day, while frolicking in the lush snow, an azure rock glimmering in frost caught my eye. Of course, with such ignorance, I couldn't resist. Strolling up to it, I placed my paws on its freezing, yet welcoming surface, and it began to glow.

In shock, I tried to pull away, but I couldn't; it was as if I myself was frozen to the rock, doomed to be encased in ice. Instead, however, I found myself glowing along with it, and my form began to shift. I felt my fur thicken, providing instant relief from the cold, and my legs and tail extending, giving me height.

That's when I realized what was happening.

I was evolving.

Never had I been so happy before; the one element that I loved, that I always dreamt of having power over, was finally mine. In glee, I opened my jaw, a torrent of frigid air shooting out and mixing with the atmosphere around. I could now breathe Icy Wind.

With such a gift, though, came a sacrifice. When I returned to my family, they didn't recognize me at first; my cerulean fur and different appearance shocked them. And, after I explained to them my occurrence, they scolded me, telling me this was what happened to rambunctious Eevees that didn't listen.

I didn't care.

I did, though, after I realized that fire was my weakness. Heat bothered me, and I began to stray from our pack. My family chastised me for my unexcused absences, until I fled altogether.

Now, I am a solitary ice pokemon. This lonely cold doesn't deter me.

Rather, I welcome it with open paws.

This is the one true place I belong. My destined calling. My supremacy in Blizzard and Ice Beam over such time threatens even the other isolated pokemon nearby, but I don't mind. I revel in the fact that this is my home. I don't have any need for a family or friends. I can live by myself.

For I am Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon, and I am unfazed by the vast expanse that I call home.


	2. Chapter 2 Leafeon of Earth

**This took a few days to put up... The next chapter will take even longer, since next week will be extremely busy for me. Almost every day, I have a marching band performance or rehearsal, so unless I can magically conjure another chapter by tomorrow, I will not be able to update until next weekend. **

**Anyways... Here is the next installment:**

* * *

I am a creature of the land.

I am one with its loamy soil and leafy plants, to the extent that I can hardly distinguish myself from vegetation and other pokemon.

But, this is how I prefer. Even before evolution, I always had an affinity to the sweet scent of flora, and the shady respite that trees provided…

***Flashback***

Resting in the nearby meadow, I often dozed under the warmth of sunlight, bathing in its comforting heat, as though I sustained myself from its solar energy, even in my pre-evolved state. My favorite site was a small clearing surrounded by trees, with a halo of light shining through, and a flowerbed to nestle in. When I wasn't napping, I always took tender care to the plant life, quenching their thirst with buckets of water from a stream in the vicinity.

Often, the other children gave me difficulty to safeguarding the defenseless greenery, since I was the sole guardian. I frequently awoke from slumber to find trampled daises, broken branches, crumpled tulips, leftover meals littering the grass, and the occasional fallen tree. I was most frustrated with the latter, having to tediously move it out of harm's way so as to not hinder whatever plants or green had the unfortunate luck to have been growing underneath, as well as supplant the tree with a sapling and nurture it. I hadn't the slightest idea how the trees were even felled, seeing that a huge force was needed to uproot it, but knowing the other Eevees, they were capable of almost any turmoil; especially the one of ice.

A lone Eevee was the source of much damage done to the scenery, recklessly tearing through without abandon. And, as rebellious as she was, she even returned home one afternoon and somehow managed to freeze a secluded area of my precious greenery, miraculously able to overcome the sun's incessant rays with snow. I was furious.

However, I knew that it was impractical to really spite her, so I decided not to combat her rash and rude actions. Instead, I became more defensive of the forest, repeatedly keeping cognizant lookout in between periods of sleep.

After one particular watch, I discovered from a family member that she had opted to play in the practically desolate snow wasteland, a remote distance away, and spent a good deal of her time there. This, at least, hinted at why she chose to freeze my vegetation counterparts rather than burn them, which I had at first assumed to be intentionally done to anger me further; I was unfamiliar to tending to frostbitten plants. Still, I could scarcely believe _anyone_ would _willingly _visit, let alone choose over their own homeland, such a useless dump of freezing temperatures, but whenever any of us questioned her about her rather anomalous choice, she ignored us.

This was typical, since she rarely ever spoke much, or even seemed to think much anyway, but our parents fretted over her safety. Constantly, they would warn her of a hidden danger lurking in that area, something that completely and drastically distorts an Eevee, but she'd hardly given the caution any thought. As usual, she'd adhere to being ignorant on the subject, and again depart to the icy wilderness.

However, she didn't remain Eevee for long.

One afternoon, she returned in a completely different form, almost unrecognizable. Thick, light blue fur was now apparent, and appendages that resembled a second pair of ears drooped from her head. We were very shocked by the evolution; at first, we didn't think it was any possible evolution at all.

Much of our family kept away from the creature, until she explained the events from earlier that day. After we heard her out, our parents indicated that this was one of the newly discovered transformations of Eevee, unique in that a mystical rock imbued with ancient power was necessary to initiate it. With such an unusual evolution, the former Eevee was now of the species known as "Glaceon", and we began calling her so.

This was to be a forewarning to the rest of us, to steer clear of any suspicious rocks. Glaceon now was susceptible to heat, and also complained of the sunlight, resulting in frequent absences, which we inferred was to _that_ place. None of us wanted the same fate as Glaceon, even if she did seem better off nonetheless, isolated in her own lonely world. This suited her, which made sense that she was delighted to be of the ice element.

Before the course of a month passed, Glaceon stopped returning home altogether. We knew it was a matter of time before she did anyway, and I was honestly relieved that my main adversary left, finally giving me time to sleep peacefully once again.

And then, it just had to happen. _To me_.

During a routine stroll through the forest, heading to my flowerbed silhouetted in sunlight, I came upon an earthly green, mossy rock. I was hesitant to step closer, not knowing of any lasting effects it might have, but after many long, dreary minutes passed, concentration spent on not being drawn to it, I couldn't take it any longer.

I rushed forward in an unexpected burst, pressing my paws on the surface. I felt a surge of slight warmth radiate, similar to the sunlight, and it was very comforting. Within a few moments, vines and roots began to coil out from the rock, protruding and twisting in irregular shapes. The tangled leaves wrapped around me, ensnaring me against the rock, and the vines began to shine a brighter green, almost seeming to compete with the sun for dominance in brightness. After a gentle squeeze, I was released, and the roots withdrew, leaving no trace of the occurrence.

At first, I was bewildered, but I didn't tie the connection between this event and that of Glaceon's. I simply walked through the meadow once more.

A few minutes passed before I began to feel a sudden deep thirst, draining and exhausting. I hurriedly sprinted to a river, and when I glimpsed my reflection, I gasped at the realization of what had truly happened: I evolved.

I could hardly believe it.

The one thing Glaceon had foolishly done, I had followed suit. This would be extremely disappointing to my family.

I would admit, I already have become fond of my new form within the mere minutes of examining my river reflection, with rich beige fur outlined with leaves and foliage, astoundingly growing from under my coat. In fact, my fur seemed to blend with the leaves, no true clear distinction in between. I beamed at the thought of this being the grass type, of an actual element that seemed to match me well, but at the same time, I realized that this was likely what Glaceon had thought of her transformation too.

That, maybe… We actually had much in common. That an element of one's own, no matter how strange, was just what we both needed.

Upon returning home, I received a similar reaction to when Glaceon had first arrived—confusion and surprise. However, not in the same manner, for this time, my situation was understood perfectly before I uttered a word. Everyone realized that it was yet another newly discovered evolution.

Now being among a group of Eevees unlike myself, and our parents, I no longer felt compelled to remain here. Being different, conversation, and even just my presence, was awkward for my family, so I left.

I didn't go far; the forest nearby was all I wanted, and all I needed. It was the place of my childhood, and yet, also to be the place I would now live. Being in proximity to my family provided some sort of consolation, but I would never speak much to them. Rather, other grass types would become my new friends—Oddish, Bulbasaur, Breloom, Roselia, Cherubi, and plenty of others. Adjusting to this lifestyle wasn't difficult, but it wasn't easy, either: I had to learn how to photosynthesize. With the option of using sunlight for nourishment, I no longer had to eat anything else, especially since now I that was having doubts about eating fruits and vegetables.

Glaceon, I would never see again. I had tried to summon courage to visit her new home, to try and apologize and empathize, but with a terrain of nothing but snow and hail, I knew I would never make it. That was not a place for grass pokemon. I eventually abandoned the failed mission.

Solitary confinement wasn't to my liking, so I was happy to have new friends. Using new abilities and attacks was foreign to me, but with other pokemon, mastering the element wasn't a problem.

Before, being Eevee, I had adored plants and vegetation, but now, in my new evolution, I had a deeper appreciation for them. I could now truly be like them, and coexist with them, even if they could never speak. This is how I was meant to be, whether or not my family could accept it.

For I am Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon, and I have no quarrels with not fitting in.

* * *

**Like? Not like? Leave a review, please, for feedback! I appreciate it, as much as Leafeon appreciates plants.**


	3. Chapter 3 Espeon of Light

**Yes! I finished! But I'm in a huge hurry, so I shall just leave the reading to you, reader.**

* * *

I am a being of illumination.

My powers enable me to see through the dimensions, thus knowing the future.

None can deceive me, for I can interpret their thoughts before they even think. Some see this as having an unfair advantage over other creatures, but for the most part, they come to me for answers to their many questions.

Having such a highly revered evolution has given my family much pride, especially to redeem ourselves from two other Eevee children being seen as failures, evolving from foreign, impure rocks, as opposed to the glorious stones our ancestors used. Glaceon and Leafeon, as we call them, both fled their separate ways, and while we scarcely ever hear from them, we have a sense of where to find them.

The evolution process my kind, and those of the dark, must go through is difficult to describe, since it is relative to the time of day, but I still remember adequately well the occurrence…

******

Nothing is better than waking up to fresh, invigorating sunshine. The daily routine I followed was waking up when dawn's first golden rays peeked over the horizon, otherwise known as the sunrise. Witnessing this every morning, no matter how awful the preceding day was, always reminded me of the new beginning dawn brought with it, erasing whatever darkness was in the past.

Usually, I never had much to complain about—our home was never too dirty, since most of our time was spent outdoors, so hardly any chores were necessary. We frequently played outside instead, rolling around in the grass. The Eevee that was to be Leafeon often scolded us, trying to deter us from destroying "her" plants, but we never listened. Her nagging us reminded us of our parents, so we ignored her.

If we had paid more attention to her, it would have been obvious that she would evolve into something of the grass type, but us being children, we didn't notice. We had other thoughts on our mind. And even if we did, none of us had ever heard of such an evolution to begin with, so it wouldn't have mattered.

Instead, we focused more on what we ourselves would want to evolve into. Two children bragged that they would evolve into a Flareon or Jolteon, and held mock battles, attempting to practice using abilities they hadn't acquired yet. The one that desired to be of the water type went swimming daily to be prepared for evolution. Seeing them wanting to hone their undeveloped techniques caused me to laugh greatly, for I wanted none of the three.

I never told anyone, but secretly, I dreamt of being psychic. I wasn't so dim-witted as to try and lift rocks with my mind, as the rest of my family was doing to their coveted respective element, but rather, I simply stood in the sunlight as much as possible.

Not in the manner that the soon-to-be-Leafeon did; she did so to understand and be closer to plants, which seemed disturbing to me, but I never questioned her. I never thought she'd actually evolve into one.

Instead, I hoped that the sun's rays would reach out to me and initiate evolution. The requirements vital for this exclusive evolution were a tad on the vague side; while it was established that being in the presence of sunlight was crucial, nothing much else is known. Since almost all Eevees at one point come into contact with light, that factor alone can't be responsible, or else it would cause a significant portion of all evolved Eevees to be psychic. However, this evolution is actually rare, so many unknown aspects must also play a part.

Other than the hopeful Eevees training for their preferred evolution, two seemed out of place, I barely noticed. One I hardly ever saw during the day; oddly, he came out at night, and did not take kindly to the sun. I could not understand what he thought was so wrong about light, but I never bothered to ask. I wouldn't want to disturb and aggravate him.

The other Eevee just seemed average; no particular liking to any element at all. In fact, he seemed happy the way he was. I truly saw no reason why he would evolve, if he was already content in his current form. Why he would be that way, though, I hadn't the slightest idea, for my mind was firmly set on psychic evolution.

Day after day, my time was spent under the sun. I wasn't motionless in my path to evolve; I would often follow the other Eevees on their exploits, and note whatever ill fortune befell them. If ever I saw the want-to-be-Flareon accidentally fall into a river, I would succumb to cackles and chuckles, amused by how she screamed and thrashed about, claiming to be dying... Until we pointed out to her that the stream was only a few inches deep, and she would consequently stand up. Since she had yet to evolve, it wouldn't do much damage, but she still insisted that it did indeed do harm. The rest of us never believed her.

I was cautious to be out of the darkness at night, afraid that I might evolve into shadow. That was the last thing I would ever want to become, and I meticulously planned so that would never happen. While the other Eevees, save for one, did the same, it wasn't because they wanted to evolve into light; rather, they had another form they strived to become, and they did not want to become of the dark type, either.

The one Eevee that didn't was always up at night, using the time to explore and play, and returning before dawn could rise and catch him. The only times we ever encountered each other was during the transitions of dawn and dusk, where he would come to sleep during daytime, and I during night. I began to realize how different we were, practically polar opposites, but never did I mention it aloud.

After some time, I began to think of different ways to manipulate light, so I may evolve. I was not impatient, but I wasn't willing to wait longer than I had to. I was just curious how light plays a role in this special evolution. Not many ideas surfaced, though, so I was forced to abandon the challenge, and simply hope that I would evolve soon.

Boredom wasn't much of an issue, but without any clues to how I should employ the light, sitting around left me uneasy. The other Eevees noticed, and suggested that I "train" with them, which I found it hard to believe that that was what they were actually doing. They tested their strength by ramming trees, expecting them to topple over. In some cases, they even succeeded, but afterwards, we all had to flee and hide, in case Leafeon would catch us. She never did. She would be extremely upset, though, with having to remove the tree by herself, clearing it out of her way, while we would be concealed in a nearby bush, quietly laughing.

Long sprints were their customary trial for speed, all through the forest, across the meadow, and around a huge boulder, which was the finish line. In our scramble to be the first, dozens of flowers and plants were crushed and trodden in our wake, leaving a messy trail that indicated our path. Again, Leafeon would lose her temper, angrily picking up the dead greenery to make compost, but oddly, she never caught us racing. She would direct her attention towards the soon-to-be-Glaceon, guarding the forest more from the ice inclined Eevee than us, thus being preoccupied.

Many months would pass until, one day, an absolutely brilliant day would come. My definition of a perfect day was with no cloud cover obstructing the sun, and the sunlight seemed even more enlightening than usual. The sunrise was often my favorite sight to see, but on that day, the sky was a clear, crisp blue, more dazzling than dawn.

When I had first woken up, I was almost blinded by how bright outside it was, even if the sun wasn't fully in the sky. I blinked several times to adjust, and I then departed to stroll down to the meadow. At such an early hour, no one was awake except for me, leaving everything placidly quiet. I couldn't imagine anything else to make this day better. And yet, it did.

After a few moments of standing still under the radiant rays, something in the corner of my eye began to gleam luminously. I glanced around, but didn't see anything. I was confused, until I realized what it was: _me._ I was finally evolving.

My coat's shade of brown shifted into lavender, and my tail elongated and split in two at the tip. I grew taller as my legs heightened, and I began to sense different thoughts other than my own float in my mind. I cocked my head as the glow ceased, now revealing my new form, and as I walked to see my reflection in the river. A glittering ruby orb was embedded in my forehead, and my eyes were now purple, matching my fur. A smile spread on my visage, and I leapt into the air in happiness, my dream now finally fulfilled.

I merrily skipped back, excited to tell my family. Along the way, I discovered how to lift objects telepathically, and I couldn't wait to showcase my new talents to everyone. All the Eevees, save for the dark one, were thrilled about my new transformation, and I sensed that they were relieved as well. Glaceon and Leafeon by now had left, on to their own lives separate from ours, but I knew Leafeon still lived nearby. Her thoughts drifted, and I sensed that she was at least happy. My concern wasn't over her, though; now, I would aim to hone my psychic abilities, to see the future and lift heavier objects other than leaves. This, I knew, was what I was destined to do; to foretell disasters, and aid other pokemon with whatever crises they had.

For I am Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, and I am eager for what lies ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 Umbreon of Shadow

**Salve, omnes! (That means Hello, everyone! In Latin. Yes, I know some Latin.)**

**I... I am eternally sorry for this utterly slow update. I am so terribly sorry, but I just had the time to finish typing it up and posting it. My apologies...**

* * *

I am a creature of the darkness.

The night is my strength; my only preferred time of day. Light just obscures vision.

There are some that say that, if light is the embodiment of all that is good and wholesome, then the opposite, darkness, must be corrupt and impure. This is not necessarily true.

Those that adhere to dusk are not always malevolent, just different. Just as fire and water, being opposites, are not wrong either.

And there is nothing wrong with the dark; just the absence of light. Some creatures can see in the light, but others are adapted to night vision.

Darkness is not something to be feared; it is something crucial to our time cycle. Without night, day would last forever, not allotting any time for sleep. If day had nothing to oppose, a balance would never exist. Fear is often described as someone not understanding something, causing them to be afraid of whatever it is they don't know. Because darkness is almost an infinite expanse, stretching across the sky with murky hues, it is difficult for some to fathom it's abstractness.

And yet, it is also something beings and creatures can retreat to at a harsh time; caves and hiding places never have much light, but it is comforting to know that you can hide in safety and isolation. Social pokemon aren't ones to favor shadow; darkness is mainly a haven to confine oneself from everyone else.

Darkness is rather, something necessary. For under the harsh rays of light, where else can creatures take refuge in? As an umbrella gives shelter from the sun, so does shadow from light. A fresh breather from the blistering light.

How does one come about evolving into darkness? Some pokemon are born already of the dark type, yet others have a choice. For my pre-evolutionary of Eevee, evolution is dependent on whether the sun or moon is shining in the sky at the given moment, with the sun being of light pokemon, and the moon being for my element. Other possibilities exist, but they all pertain to the use of special rocks. The evolution process the rest go through without pebbles, including me, is unique. Light and shadow are the factors for our development.

******

Many Eevees spend their day outdoors, playing and running around.

Me? I slept.

Sunlight felt too bright for my eyes; it was so blinding, it was pointless to try and adjust to it. I instead opted to switch my time spent awake with when I usually was asleep, becoming nocturnal.

Nighttime was a completely different world than when the sunlight was existent. With most creatures asleep, silence was prevalent. Without the burning rays, a soothing calm and cool breeze could be felt. Stars twinkled above in the dark vault of the heavens, and the moon was visible. You could gaze up at the glimmering night sky and never be bored. _This_ is the type of world I enjoyed and wanted to be a part of.

Since I slept during the day, I rarely ever interacted with others of my family. I rose at the first sign of dusk, and returned before dawn could claim to have seen me. During these transitions, the only Eevee I ever saw was the one who was to evolve into Espeon, and she was the exact opposite of me.

Whenever I would arrive to go to sleep, the rest of the family was usually still slumbering in the early hours of morning, save for the Espeon-to-be. She always stood in the light, careful not to be out at night, in case she might evolve into the "wrong" element. Even though we were both so different, both our methods of evolving made us more similar compared to any of the other Eevees, a fact that she either ignored, or didn't acknowledge.

Most often, I would be disappointed with the result that I hadn't evolved by the end of the night, but I refused to give up. After much time, two Eevees had come around to evolving into two of the new evolutions, Leafeon and Glaceon, and while our whole family was disappointed by this setback, it strengthened my resolve to evolve into darkness.

One day, as I was waking up and preparing to take a stroll through the night as dusk had begun to fall, I caught sight of an Espeon accompanying our family. Now, normally, I would have turned to run, but as I noticed we were an Eevee short, I realized what must have happened… She had evolved. Before me!

I hadn't an idea of what to do to rush the process, but before I could stop, I found myself bolting towards the nearby woods, now cloaked in shadows in nighttime. Thankfully, it was a clear crisp night, with a crescent moon visible overhead, the perfect setting to calm down. And, at this time, the suitable factor for evolving.

Within moments, my fur had begun to sparkle and glimmer, as in the way the stars did above in the night sky, and as I continued glowing brighter, almost a star myself, my tail grew longer, and yellow rings were scattered along the fur of my body. In correlation to the present time, my coat was left a midnight black, my favorite color, and I ran to a river close by to see the rest of myself. My eyes had a faint red tinge to them, and the rings existed even on my ears that stuck up. I couldn't believe it finally happened.

My wildest dream had come true.

And now, I was off to show to Espeon, that the light is not necessarily better than darkness.

For I am Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and I am eager to prove wrong anomalies and prejudice.

* * *

**One thing I feel necessary to explain--in Latin, the word, umbra, means shadow, which I though appropriate to name Umbreon, whoever was clever enough to see the connection. Oddly, the same with an umbrella... Which is why I very briefly included that in the story. Not too important, though.**

**And again, I am so sorry... I'll try to hurry and do updates faster in the future. That way, you won't think I've abandoned this place.**


	5. Chapter 5 Flareon of Flames

Chapter 5--Flareon of Flames

I am the being of fire.

Fire, of which has given rise to all other developments throughout the history of all worlds. For, without it, what gives warmth, and negates the effects of ice and the cold? If none such substance existed, how would life be sustained? The crackling of wood in a fireplace, the heat of hot cocoa on a chilly winter's day, a gem-embedded ring of silver… Even simple commodities require fire as fuel. In a way, fire corresponds with light, as best friends ally in arguments and quarrels. Fire emanates light naturally, and repels the darkness.

Fire symbolizes both a beginning, a rebirth, and an end of sorts, such as it had with me. My evolution signified the end of childhood, and the start of the rest of my life. It was a fortunate and auspicious choice for me.

******

"Playing with fire" was, literally, my pastime of choice. Hardly anything was necessary for me to ignite flames, and on many occasions I almost singed the other Eevees. That just comes to show the essential survival skill I unintentionally taught them, for dealing with forest fires. Or at least, that'll be _my_ justification.

Setting our habitat on fire was a possible outcome of my reckless recreation, but it thankfully never occurred. Alongside other Eevees of equal temerity in other elements, our parents had the experience to keep us all in order. Needless to say, they had the utmost of difficulty doing so.

Many Eevees sought to evolve into their favorite elements, and held mock battles to indicate their possible success or failure in a chosen element. Of those matches, my first against a budding Jolteon was a crucial turning point for locking in my decision.

At the start of battle, the other Eevee bristled his fur in an attempt to imitate using Thunderbolt, and in same spirit, I leapt left to evade the invisible lightning. In rebuttal, I opened my jaws for Flamethrower, exhaling hard in the hopes that fire might actually spew out. Eevee banked right to dodge and grabbed a nearby tree branch, and I also decided to latch onto a branch. Mine split into two, and as Eevee lunged off the tree towards me, I sidestepped left and rubbed the branches together, setting them on fire. Eevee's eyes widened.

"Actual fire? I don't think that's allowed!"

I shrugged, the branches aflame in the wind. Eevee gave up trying to persuade me that fire was unorthodox in a pseudo battle, so with faltering hesitance, he as well grabbed a few twigs. At first, he pressed them gently together, but as seconds wore on, he began impatiently beating them into each other, until he finally threw them at me.

"Is this forfeit, I presume?"

Eevee nodded meekly. "How did you do that?"

I turned to walk away without response, but just as I did, I caught sight of the other Eevees clambering to strike twigs and stems together in mimicry, wishing for sparks. None were summoned. I smiled proudly knowing only I could start a fire, and as I headed away, hearing the rough, harsh scrapes of bark against bark, I chuckled quietly.

The next day, all the other children were still tenacious in their trial of creating fire, and when the elders came out of our hollow to witness the spectacle, they'd burst out laughing. After some time, the Eevees realized they were never going to have success, and abandoned the pursuit, the fire forgotten. Or rather, it _would _be forgotten, had I not kept lighting branches.

On cold nights, I'd be called upon to heat bonfires for warmth among the neighboring hollows of our small confined community, and provide torches for night walks. Not many went for a nightly stroll, but as I grew older and braver, I began attempting it as well.

On my first lone trip through the nocturnal woods, I wasn't actually going for my own leisure; a baby Eevee had wandered too far and had gone missing, and I was chosen to search. The newly evolved Umbreon might have been summoned to the assignment, but hardly anyone wanted to ask him, so he was left alone. I had begged not to go alone, for at least another Eevee's companionship might have calmed my nerves, but it was thought best if we were dispersed as much as possible to have a better chance of finding the infant.

During the day, the forest was hardly intimidating at all, a place for the children to frolic in, but when dusk settled, practically anything could be considered terrifying and dangerous. Often, I mistook an evergreen pine for an Abomasnow, even though our ecosystem's temperatures would never sustain them. Without the sun shedding its light on everything to be seen wholly and without doubt, it was difficult not to assume shadows to be something else, even if a lighted torch was in tow.

Tripping over unseen undergrowth and jumping at the slightest sound or clamor, I made my way into the deep, thick heart of the forest, where rumors of a Poochyena pack had that they inhabited the area. This was usually a frightful place even in daytime, but with time wearing on, the child might not live longer without protection, and I quickened my steps without really taking into account my own safety. At an almost full out sprint, I heard footsteps of multiple pokemon in the distance, and I halted quietly to take a peek. In a small, circular clearing bordered by bushes, five grey-furred canine creatures were pacing around a tiny Eevee, the missing child. It was the Poochyena pack.

One Poochyena, the largest, and therefore presumed leader, opened his jaws and glinted his teeth in the moonlight. The toddler whimpered.

I glanced at my torch, which my tail had been coiled around to hold, and as I knew I had no actual pokemon attacks capable of great damage, fire branches were my best choice. I picked up a few nearby twigs and alighted them with my already aflame branch. I gripped a few with my tail, and the rest with my teeth. I might not have been able to use Bite, but fire _had _to be a better decision.

As I stepped out into the clearing, I immediately caught the attention of the other Poochyenas. The leader gave a very slight and subtle nod, and the subordinates lashed forward happily at the older, more challenging prey. At first, I realized what was actually unfolding before me, a real battle with petty thieves, something that our "practice" might never fully emulate, but I gulped and attempted shrugging the fear off. If I didn't at least try, not only would I die, but the infant would as well.

One Poochyena snapped out quickly, attempting a Bite attack, but before his jaw latched onto my fur, I swung my head so the flamed branches in my mouth were in his face, and he yelped back in fear and pitiful yips, running around like an insane lunatic as his fur was burned. The other three perceived the advantage I held, and tried attacking more cautiously, as the leader remained stoic in the background. A second Poochyena attempted Tackle, but at the last instant, my tail, still gripping the fiery twigs, swatted him directly in the face, causing him to retreat and howl. A third Poochyena, a more experienced one, unleashed Shadow Ball, and it took me much more skill to dodge the shadowy blobs and still manage to flick an ember on him. Like the others, he also ran off.

With only one remaining other than himself, the leader decided to step in, adding more tension to my battle. I had hardly any experience, but I thought little of that right now; my focus was on the remaining duo. Poochyena Superior used Roar, blowing me back a few feet into a tree trunk, as well as snuffing out the torches. With the light put out, none of us could see, and not only did that make the battle much more difficult, the child began crying. Out of anger, I used Tackle against a Poochyena—I couldn't tell which I did—and knocked him down. The other turned to respond, but before he could use another attack, a flurry of rainbow cards shot out, which was my technique I hardly ever used—Trump Card. The cards directly hit the Poochyena's face, causing an ear-splitting yowl, and both picked themselves up off the ground to flee. With them gone, I lit the torches again, and I spotted the baby Eevee sitting alone, whimpering, and watery eyes wetting her fur. She must have witnessed the whole battle.

"There there, little Eevee, let's take you home," I reassured her, and with a sniffling nod, she got up and climbed on my back as we traveled together, retracing my steps back to our hollows.

Morning sunshine lit the sky by the time we reached our destination, and neither of us had received any sleep at all. The others that had gone to search had already returned, and as soon as we came back, we both collapsed, exhausted, but still awake.

"We realize now that your small feats of fire here and there weren't ordinary," an elder came forward when he walked outside and noticed us fatigued from the night before, "and in exchange for your bravery and rescuing our youngest Eevee, I have for you an evolutionary stone---a Fire Stone."

I glanced up, catching only the words "Fire Stone", and when he gently placed it in front of me, the ruby-red rock with licks of flame frozen in place in spirals over its surface, I yipped joyously, nudging it with my nose, and my shape morphed as I went through the glowing process of evolution. Now a Flareon, I opened my mouth, and as swirls of fire were shot out, a stack of plain branches caught alighted, and the elder nodded. "We now have a Fire Eevee in our presence."

And so I'd evolved, battled before I even truly knew how to.

For I am Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, and I am a creature without boundaries.

* * *

**Boundaries? Do you kind of get what I'm implying? Well if you didn't, what I meant was, Flareon battled before she ever actually learned, but that never hindered her. **

**Whew, I'm finally going to have more time now for updates, so now, more stories! Which means... *points below* Reviews!~**


End file.
